


The new painting

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [31]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers-Grant Family, F/F, Fluff, Painting, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part thirty-one of my Daily Supercat Challenge: Kara is teaching Carter how to paint and Cat asks her to move in with them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The new painting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is it, the last OS of the month! I can't believe I did it. 31 one-shots that's like... Crazy! I'd like to thank every one of you, for reading, commenting, kudo-ing (is that a word? it is now.). You all have been awesome with me, on Tumblr too. I don't know if I would have been able to finish without you. You are all amazing and it has been an incredible journey that I am happy to have shared with you. 
> 
> But enough with the sappy speech (I warned you yesterday)! Enjoy this last OS, there will be plenty of others I hope, multi chap fics coming and all of that! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

Kara arrived early that morning, slowly making her way into Cat’s penthouse knowing that everyone was still sleeping. She had gone back to her apartment the night before the pick her painting furniture. She had not been there in almost a week, everything was dusty and she was starting to think that there was no point in renting it anymore, she almost lived with Cat and Carter anyway. But she was waiting for Cat to ask her to move in with them. 

She walked quietly to the kitchen where she wanted to prepare breakfast but was surprised to see Cat already there, a cup of coffee in her hands.

“Hi.”

Cat smiled at her girlfriend lovingly. 

“Hi.”

Kara walked to her and kissed her cheek.

“What are you doing up? It’s still early, even for you.”

Cat shrugged.

“Couldn’t sleep without you.”

Kara kissed her on the lips this time.

“That’s so sweet. I missed you too last night.”

Cat rolled her eyes, Kara was mocking her and she was letting her. What had this girl done of her?

“Is Carter still sleeping?”

Kara could have listened to know, but she didn’t use her powers at home, not to invade Carter’s or Cat’s privacy anyway. It was really important and she was very careful to block everything out. Alex had modified her glasses, adding a very little amount of Kryptonite that she could turn off every time she needed. It was only blocking her sight and hearing. 

“No, he is in the shower. He was looking forward his lesson.”

“So was I! I’m so happy he is interested in art!”

Cat smiled at her girlfriend excitement before standing up.

“I’m going to shower.”

She kissed Kara deeply, both of her hands finding their way to her hips and ass.

“Care to join so I can show you just how much I missed you last night?”

Kara gulped and nodded eagerly, making Cat chuckle. She took her hand and ran towards the shower.

***********

The easel and the canvas were ready to use, only waiting for the young artist to show up. Kara had brought her old art supply so Carter could make his own experiences with the paint. She was waiting for him, smiling. He was putting on old clothes. 

“I’m ready Kara!”

Kara chuckled, she wasn’t the only one excited apparently.

“Okay bud, come here.”

He nodded and went next to her, looking at the canvas.

“I brought old stuff so you can do whatever you want with it. You should start by testing how the paint react to the canvas. See how it’s spreading, drying. How you can mix up the colours on the canvas or on your palette.”

Carter was nodding, listening to her with seriousness, drinking her words. Cat was watching them from the couch, her reading glasses on, a book in her hand. She was smiling, she was so thankful for her family. 

Carter took a paintbrush and put it experimentally in the red paint, he started to execute patterns on the canvas under Kara’s watch.

“That’s good, but you see how you can’t spread it like you want? Try to dilute it a little. Just put you paintbrush in the water before.”

He did it and went for the canvas again. Kara nodded, smiling.

“Good! Now try to make a darker red.”

He thought for a second then went for the black.

“On the palette or the canvas?”

“Which one do you prefer?”

The palette. Safer choice. They went like that for an hour, Carter executing different variations of different colours, Kara giving him advices and Cat laughing with them when there was a particularly funny comment. The canvas was almost full when Carter’s face illuminated.

“I think I got it, Kar’! Now go sit with mom, I’m going to paint something for you!”

She smiled, giving him a smaller but blank canvas.

“Okay, call me if you need anything.”

She walked towards the couch and kissed Cat who crawled into her open arms. Her head was resting against her chest, her book forgotten on her lap. 

“Hey you.”

“Hey. Carter is good. With a bit of training he could do amazing things.”

“He has a good teacher.”

Kara chuckled, holding Cat a bit tighter. She kissed her hair and caressed her arm absentmindedly. Cat was feeling so relaxed, she let out a sigh, putting her glasses aside and closing her eyes. Everything was so easy when Kara was around. 

“Come live with us.”

Kara stopped her movements.

“Sorry?”

“Come live here with us. Move in with us. Please?”

Cat smiled almost shyly. She hated that Kara made her feel so vulnerable but at the same time, she loved it because she knew she would never take advantage of her, even in her weakest state.

“You almost live here anyway, and it’s not the same when you’re not here. I can’t even sleep when I know you’re not coming home to me…”

Kara smirked.

“Sounds like I’ve turned you into a big softie.”

Cat smirked back, poking Kara’s side even though she knew it wouldn’t do her anything.

“And look who’s brazen now?”

Kara chuckled but she could feel Cat tense lightly in her arms. She realized that she still hadn’t gave her an answer.

“Of course, I’d love to. Thank you, Cat.” 

Cat looked in Kara’s eyes and pushed herself up to kiss her deeply, her hand cupping her face tenderly. If it wasn’t for Carter being next to them, they would have pushed it much further, celebrating the new habitant of their home. But their boy was here, and he hated to see them get carried away. So they just stayed like that, Cat secured in Kara’s arms, humming her scent, listening to her heartbeats. Until Carter broke their moment. 

“I’m done!”

They both jumped a little at the sudden sound, making the three of them laugh. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart.”

He smiled and took both of their hands to lead them towards the canvas.

“Me too?” 

Cat didn’t think she would get to see it with Kara. Her son liked to make the person he was doing something for feel special. 

“Yeah, it’s for the both of you.”

They followed him to the canvas. Their eyes opened wide when they saw what was on it. It was the House of El’s crest, but modified. The ‘S’ was still there, but with a C next to it. Both of the letters fitted perfectly in the diamond triangle of the crest. The colours were the same as on Supergirl’s suit. Red, blue, yellow. One side was lighter than the other, like the sun was hitting it. He had played beautifully with the different shades of blue, giving life to it. 

“Oh Carter that’s…”

“Beautiful bud.”

They all knew what the ‘SC’ stood for. It was a silly name Alex and Carter had gave to their couple after their first game night. They had won almost everything and had been named the Supercat. Of course, Cat would never admit to like it, but she had loved to feel like Alex considered them as a real couple, enough to joke lightly about them.

“It’s for the both of you. Like I said. Is that… Is that okay?”

“More than okay.”

Kara hugged him and Cat kissed his hair. 

“The thing is… I don’t know if you want it at your apartment or here…”

He frowned, really wondering how they would handle the matter. They both chuckled, linking their fingers.

“I think that will not be a problem.”

He looked up at them curiously, trying to understand what they were talking about. Then he understood. His face lit up and he jumped in Kara’s arms. 

“You’re moving in with us! That’s awesome! I can move my things out of the playroom so we would have an art room!”

Kara laughed under Cat loving gaze. Their little family was perfect. Later that night, when Carter was in bed, Cat looked at the canvas with a smile. 

“So tell me, Princess, where are we hanging our new painting?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, it will not be for this challenge though. BUT I still take request if there are things you absolutely want to read! Stay awesome all!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
